mlpfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Spike
Spike, ou Spike le Dragon, est un bébé dragon violet et vert et l'un des personnages principaux de My Little Pony : Les amies, c'est magique. Il est le meilleur ami et l'assistant numéro un de Twilight Sparkle. Il a la capacité de livrer des lettres par magie en soufflant dessus à la Princesse Celestia. Spike est la vedette de certains épisodes. Il est fou amoureux de Rarity. Développement L'apparence de Spike est basée sur sa première génération avec des ajouts de la troisième génération, avec quelques modifications effectuées par Lauren Faust. Dans la G1, il a été dessiné comme un bébé dragon avec des pointes vertes, et son corps était rose. Dans son incarnation G3, il était un vieux dragon de 1000 ans avec des pointes d'orange, cheveux violets, et un corps bleu. Il est l'un des seuls personnages principaux qui a été repris de la première génération avec Applejack, Tirek et Scorpan. Spike n'est pas un humain mais un chien dans le film Equestria Girls. En effet, Meghan McCarthy a déclaré qu'il serait étrange pour Twilight de transporter un petit garçon dans son sac à dos. La production a décidé que Spike serait un chien dans le film. Représentation dans la série Personnalité Enjouement thumb|Spike glousse sur le lac gelé Spike est parfois sarcastique, même si généralement ses actions sont bien intentionnées, il rit des tribulations des autres ; dans l'épisode Apparences trompeuses, il arrive à trouver des surnoms ridicules aux poneys atteints d'un mal étrange, par exemple Rainbow Dash devient Rainbow Crash. Dans La Fête de la fin de l'hiver, il rigole de la confection horrible des nids et des maigres talents de patineuse de Twilight. Cependant, il est très utile et positif envers Twilight. Dans Leçon zéro par exemple, Spike est le seul personnage qui prend les préoccupations de Twilight au sérieux, celle-ci angoissant de ne pas pouvoir envoyer une lettre sur les leçons d'amitié à la Princesse Celestia alors que ses amies poneys ne la prenne pas au sérieux. Il est souvent sur la défensive à propos de sa masculinité et dédaigneux des choses qu'il considère comme « des trucs de filles », bien que son dédain extérieur soit souvent une façade. Dans L'Invitation, par exemple, Spike se moque de l'idée d'assister au "Grand Gala Équestre de fille" tout au long de l'épisode, mais il est fou de joie quand la Princesse Celestia lui envoie un billet d'invitation à la fin. Spike est un dragon qui aime s'amuser : il participe à la fête de bienvenue que Pinkie Pie organise pour la venue de Twilight dans La Magie de l'amitié (partie 1) et sort à la nuit du cauchemar. Sensibilité Dans l'épisode L'Incroyable Pouvoir de Pinkie Pie, Spike est soulagé de trouver Fluttershy saine et sauve, et il la prend dans ses bras. Une chouette fin, il est jaloux quand Twilight trouve un autre assistant, Owlowiscious. Lorsque Fluttershy et Rainbow Dash disent leur craintes à propos de l'attitude de Spike envers la chouette, Twilight affirme que Spike ne pourra jamais être remplacé. Dans Leçon zéro, Spike se dit inquiet pour Twilight qui devient de plus en plus nerveuse au sujet de la date d'échéance de son rapport d'amitié. Dans Le Royaume de Cristal (partie 2), Spike et Twilight se retrouvent face à une porte ensorcelée par Sombra qui, une fois ouverte, montre les pires craintes de la personne qui regarde dedans. Spike voit alors une vision de Twilight qui ne veut plus de lui comme assistant et le chasse à jamais, ce qui révèle la sensibilité du dragon. Vision de lui-même thumb|Spike croit qu'il est un chevalier qui vient sauver Rarity des chiensDans Casse-Cou et la Quête du saphir, Twilight dit à Rainbow Dash : "Etre sportive ne veut pas dire que tu n'es pas intelligente". Spike ajoute: « Oui, c'est vrai, regarde-moi » en montrant son biceps. Dans Entre chiens et poneys, il s'imagine être un chevalier brave qui bat facilement les chiens à diamant pour sauver sa belle. Dans La Fête manquée, Spike avoue durant l'interrogatoire de Pinkie Pie qu'il aime se contempler devant un miroir. Générosité et avidité Spike mûrit par magie dans L'anniversaire de Spike. Au début de l'épisode, il donne généreusement son très convoité rubis à Rarity, même s'il était pour son anniversaire. Lors de sa fête d'anniversaire, Pinkie Pie mentionne à Spike que les gâteaux sont un cadeau spécial pour lui, il va vite les chercher à la boutique du SugarCube Corner. Sur son chemin, il tombe sur Cheerilee qui lui donne un cadeau impromptu quand elle découvre que c'est son anniversaire. Les cadeaux que les poneys donnent à Spike pour son anniversaire le font devenir avide. Le lendemain, Twilight constate que Spike est devenu un dragon adolescent. Twilight demande de l'aide de la part d'un médecin ainsi qu'un vétérinaire mais personne ne sait y faire avec les dragons, ils se décident donc d'aller voir Zecora pour voir si elle peut régler le problème. Zecora annonce le diagnostic, Spike recevant de plus en plus de cadeaux, grandit et se change en monstre. Tout au long de l'épisode, Spike grandit et développe ses capacité de dragon. Mais contrairement à ses congénères, il ne possède pas d'ailes et quand il parle il bégaye des mots comme : "Spike veut !" avant de se mettre à grogner. thumb|Spike adulte est devenu un monstre à cause de sa cupidité Spike kidnappe Rarity, fait des ravages sur Poneyville, et se retrouve même confronté aux Wonderbolts, dont les efforts ne parviennent pas à l'arrêter. Rarity ne reconnaît pas que son ravisseur est Spike, et l'avertit de son comportement. Dans le processus, Spike voit qu'elle porte un collier avec le bijou qu'il lui a donné plus tôt, et une séquence de flashback le montre lui donnant le bijou à Rarity. Après le flash-back, il revient par magie à son ancienne forme, qui lui fait perdre son emprise sur la montagne où ils étaient perchés. Les deux chutent vers le sol, et Spike tente de confesser à Rarity qu'il a le béguin pour elle, mais elle l'arrête au milieu d'une phrase avec un sabot dans sa bouche et un sourire affectueux. Ils sont secourus par Rainbow Dash et Fluttershy, et à la fin de l'épisode, Spike conclut qu'il préfère être généreux, car l'accumulation ne se compare pas à donner. Cependant, alors que Spike a appris à être moins gourmand, il est encore cupide quand des joyaux sont impliqués. Dans Spike, baby-sitter d'animaux, quand il accepte de surveiller Angel, le lapin de Fluttershy, elle lui offre une pierre précieuse en récompense. Il décide de faire un gâteau aux joyaux mais il lui en manque, il décide alors de garder les animaux des autres poneys en échange d'une juste compensation. Spike va vite se rendre compte des difficultés de son irresponsabilité, car tout le long du chemin, il devra céder ses joyaux. Il apprend alors qu'il ne faut pas trop être gourmand surtout quand c'est sa collation favorite. Éclosion thumb|Spike nouveau-né Dans un flashback de l'épisode Les Chercheuses de talent, Twilight explique aux trois jeunes pouliches comment elle a obtenu sa marque de beauté. Elle devait passer un examen d'entrée pour la grande école pour licorne surdouée de la Princesse Celestia. Son objectif était de faire éclore l"œuf de dragon à l'aide de sa magie mais elle n'y arrivait pas jusqu'à ce que l'onde du l'arc-en-ciel supersonique de Rainbow Dash parvienne jusqu'à elle. Perdant le contrôle de ses pouvoirs, elle fit éclore l'œuf de Spike. Mais elle le changea en dragon adulte, il faudra l'intervention de la Princesse Celestia pour calmer ce chaos. L'épisode L'anniversaire de Spike marque aussi l'anniversaire où Twilight a obtenu sa marque de beauté. L'œuf de Spike apparait avec des nuances de violet mais lors du premier épisode de la série, quand Fluttershy voit Spike pour la première fois, elle affirme que son œuf devait être violet avec des taches de vert, Fluttershy demande à Spike tout ce qu'il peut lui apprendre sur les dragons. Assistant de Twilight Sparkle thumb|left|Spike écrit une lettre à la Princesse CelestiaSpike est l'assistant de Twilight Sparkle, il est chargé de l'accompagner à Poneyville sous les ordres de la Princesse Celestia dans La Magie de l'amitié (partie 1). Twilight est déprimée mais Spike lui remonte le moral quand il lui dit qu'elle va habiter dan une bibliothèque. Tout au long de la série, Spike envoie les lettres de Twilight avec son souffle de feu magique, il organise la recherche des livres, écrit les lettres à la Princesse Celestia, tient le contrôle des listes de Twilight et l'aide à la pratique de sa magie. Spike est droitier mais dans l'épisode Leçon zéro, on le voit écrire de la main gauche. Dans La Magie de l'amitié (partie 1), il trouve le livre des prophéties et coche les choses à faire de la liste avant la fête de la célébration de l'été. Dans Farces et griffon, il a des rouleaux qui viennent de la mairie. Il aide Twilight à la pratique de la magie dans Des pouvoirs... pas si magiques ? et L'Incroyable Pouvoir de Pinkie Pie, dans ces épisodes, Spike prend note des instructions de Twilight et lui apporte ses livres. Dans Apparences trompeuses, Spike apporte le livre des remèdes naturels pour aider les poneys à se délivrer de la malédiction. Il a cependant une crampe dans Leçon zéro à force d'écrire. Il s'occupe généralement de ranger la bibliothèque comme on peut le voir dans plusieurs épisodes. Dans Mission pour les pégases, Spike prend un rôle de traducteur auprès de Twilight, il montre une compréhension et une intelligence plus profonde que d'autres poneys pourtant plus âgés que lui. Rôles différents thumb|left|Spike avec les animaux de Fluttershy Twilight demande à Spike de prendre soin des animaux de Fluttershy dans Un dragon à Poneyville en l'absence des poneys. Il est également resté dans la maison lors de l'épisode Le Retour de l'harmonie (partie 2) pour nettoyer la bibliothèque. Dans La Démonstration de talent, Spike aide Cheerilee à donner les prix pour le concours de talent. Twilight qualifie Spike de "nouvelle Rainbow Dash " dans Le Retour de l'harmonie (partie 2) quand elle en a marre du comportement négatif de ses amies et choisit donc de donner à Spike le bijou incarnant l'élément de la loyauté au lieu de chercher Rainbow Dash. Spike exprime ses inquiétudes si Rainbow Dash apprend qu'il a pris son rôle. Dans plusieurs épisodes, Spike est également indiqué pour être un cuisinier habile, faire la cuisson et des plats tels que les cookies et les salades. Envies de dormir Spike est souvent somnolent mais Twilight affirme que c'est normal car ce n'est encore qu'un bébé dragon, une excuse pour éloigner Fluttershy dans le premier épisode. Dans le deuxième épisode, Twilight borde Spike au lit. Il s'endort aussi dans La Fête de la fin de l'hiver. Dans Une chouette fin, Twilight trouve une chouette qui sera son assistant de nuit pour laisser Spike dormir. Spike est persuadé que le nouvel assistant de Twilight tente de prendre sa place de numéro un, il tente de faire accuser l'oiseau en aspergeant une souris en peluche de ketchup, Twilight est fâchée contre lui et lui dit qu'elle le déçoit. Spike prend mal cette remarque, il croit que Twilight ne l'aime plus et s'enfuit de la maison. C'est finalement la chouette qui sauvera Spike d'un dragon en colère. Cette fois, c'est Spike et non Twilight qui va écrire une lettre sur les leçons d'amitié à la Princesse Celestia, mais il s'endort à mi-parcours. Dans La Vraie Twilight, Spike est réveillé dès le matin quand Twilight chante sa chanson, il se plaint plus tard de ne toujours pas pouvoir dormir tranquille quand Twilight va voir Rainbow Dash. Identité Spike n'agit pas de la même manière que ses congénères dragons mais plus comme un poney. Dans Spike cherche sa famille, quand il voit la migration des dragons, il s'interroge sur sa propre identité. Il décide donc d'entreprendre un voyage pour savoir qui il est en réalité, il est suivi par Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash et Rarity déguisées en dragon. Alors qu'il approche du perchoir, il rencontre un groupe de dragons adolescents et se rend compte que sa taille est plus appropriée à celle des poneys que celle des dragons. Après avoir montré ses talents aux autres dragons, Spike croit qu'être un dragon signifie être rude, fort et dominant. Quand les dragons lui demande de casser un œuf de Phénix, il refuse d'avoir un tel comportement, les trois dragons se retournent contre lui mais le trio de juments vient à son secours. Les dragons accusent Spike d'être un poney mais ce dernier est bien content de sa situation. Spike a récupéré l'œuf de Phénix et le garde pour lui comme animal de compagnie. Béguin pour Rarity Spike a un coup de foudre immédiat quand il voit Rarity pour la première fois dans le premier épisode, il fait beaucoup d'efforts pour être remarqué par sa belle. Dans Des pouvoirs... pas si magiques ?, Il essaye de l'impressionner avec une moustache que Twilight lui a fait pousser avec sa magie, mais cela ne l'attire pas vraiment. Spike se dit que la moustache n'est pas suffisante et décide d'ajouter une barbe mais c'en est trop. Dans l'épisode Sous les projecteurs, il offre volontiers son corps comme une pelote d'aiguille pour aider Rarity à coudre une robe. Spike assure la protection de Rarity dans l'épisode Entre chiens et poneys mais il est vaincu par les chiens à diamant, il essaye de sauver Rarity en utilisant le joyau qu'elle lui avait donné comme appât pour attirer les chiens. Il se voit comme un grand et brave chevalier venu sauver des chiens la princesse en détresse et s'attend au baiser d'amour de sa chère et tendre mais c'est Applejack qui se tient à ses côtés et non Rarity. Dans Une chouette fin, Rarity le trouve super mignon et lui offre un nœud papillon plein de diamants. Spike demande à Twilight Sparkle et à Pinkie Pie de tenir la promesse de ne rien dire à Rarity pour le béguin qu'il à pour elle dans Sous les projecteurs. Il porte même un t-shirt avec un cœur et la tête de Rarity dedans. Pinkie Pie qui connaît son secret réagit quand même avec surprise quand il le révèle. thumb|left|Oh mon petit Spikounet ! Smack Malgré tout cela, la relation entre Spike et Rarity est développée pour devenir plus fort dans les épisodes suivants. Dans L'anniversaire de Spike, Spike donne généreusement à Rarity un rubis qu'elle convoite. En signe de gratitude, elle l'embrasse sur la joue, et l'appelle "Spikounet". Au cours de la fête d'anniversaire de Spike, ils frottent leurs joues affectueusement l'un à l'autre. Plus tard dans l'épisode, Spike devient un monstrueux dragon et il enlève Rarity. Cependant, Rarity ne réalise pas que son ravisseur est Spike jusqu'à ce qu'elle raconte l'histoire du bijou et fait l'éloge de la générosité de Spike. Le dragon se rappelle du moment où il lui a donné le rubis et où elle l'embrassa, après quoi il retourne à sa taille normale. Comme les deux commencent à tomber, Spike est sur le point d'avouer ses sentiments pour elle, mais Rarity couvre tout simplement sa bouche avec son sabot, donne un sourire larmoyant à lui, et Spike sourit. Après avoir été sauvés par Fluttershy et Rainbow Dash, Rarity appelle Spike son héros pour l'arrêt de la destruction de la ville et l'embrasse sur la joue à nouveau. Un cadre photo que Spike avait mis autour de la marque de baiser sur sa joue est montré à la fin de l'épisode. Rarity montre plus de sentiments à Spike lors de l'épisode Spike cherche sa famille. Elle se lève en compagnie des autres poneys quand Spike dit qu'il veut quitter Poneyville pour aller retrouver les siens malgré les supplications des autres poneys. Rarity ainsi que Twilight et Rainbow Dash suivent finalement Spike sans qu'il ne se doute de rien. Rarity est prête à en découdre avec les dragons qui s'en prendraient à son petit Spike. Dans Le Code d'honneur des dragons, Rarity fait plaisir à Spike en mangeant la tarte brulée qu'il a préparé pour elle, elle mâche et lui sourit. Plus tard dans l'épisode, Applejack fait semblant d'être attaquée par un branche-loup. Prétendant un véritable danger, Rarity pousse Spike pour qu'il aille à la rescousse d'Applejack. Dans Les Super Poneys, Spike est déçu de voir qu'il ne possède pas des pouvoirs aussi géniaux que ceux de ses amies, Rarity lui remonte alors le moral en lui disant qu'il doit avoir des supers-pouvoirs dans sa cape. Dans Rarity sur le podium, Spike porte les sacs de Rarity dans la gare. Quand elle porte son attention sur la pile de sacs, elle lui demande s'il peut être charmant et les porter pour elle jusqu'à l'hôtel. Dans la chanson Générosité, elle lui offre un hot-dog à la carotte pour ses efforts. Dans La vie à la ferme, Spike aide Rarity sur le travail du festival de Poneyville. Il l'aide même à gagner le cœur de Trenderhoof en dépit des sentiments qu'il éprouve pour elle. Dans Fluttertrac, Spike félicite Rarity sur son chant mais elle lui dit que c'était un chœur. Malgré tout, il la félicite encore ce qui provoque le mécontentement des autres chanteurs. Dans La créativité de Rarity, Spike aide Rarity afin de concevoir un théâtre de marionnettes pour un étalon de foire. Elle remercie Spike pour son aide, le définissant comme un de ses amis les plus chers et les plus favorables, et elle l'enroule dans un boa de fourrure en lui disant qu'il est son dragon préféré, faisant rougir Spike. Quand le théâtre est rejeté par Claude, parce que Rarity favorise la forme sur la fonction, elle tombe dans une dépression. Prêt à tout pour l'aider, Spike trouve un sort à partir d'un grimoire caché pour transformer les idées de Rarity en objets réels. Dans un premier temps, les choses vont bien, Rarity crée un meilleur théâtre de marionnettes et améliore les choses autour de Poneyville. Cependant, Rarity est bientôt corrompue par le sort, et Spike est inquiet de perdre son amitié en lui disant d'arrêter. Après avoir tenté de briser le sort en prenant le livre, Spike dit à Rarity la vérité sur ses actions, ce qui casse le charme. Rarity dit à Spike qu'il ne faut jamais avoir peur de lui dire la vérité, et les deux partagent une étreinte amicale. Dans Le voleur de magie (partie 1), quand Rainbow Dash souligne à Spike qu'il mentionne trop souvent le jour où il a sauvé l'Empire de Cristal, Rarity intervient pour rappeler à Rainbow Dash qu'elle fait toujours la même chose au sujet de ses propres exploits. Lorsque Twilight s'interroge sur sa propre clé pour ouvrir le coffre, Rarity lui demande quand elle a terminé une tâche difficile et encouragé un autre poney à faire de même, et ce faisant, elle pose délicatement un sabot sur le front de Spike, le faisant sourire. Compétences Souffle de feu thumb|Spike envoie une lettre à la Princesse Celestia Spike a la capacité de transporter des rouleaux entre Twilight Sparkle et la Princesse Celestia, par le biais d'un souffle de feu magique. Il envoie des lettres en soufflant le feu vert magique sur eux. Spike peut également cracher un jet de flamme verte qui se matérialise alors dans une lettre. Cette capacité est capable de se téléporter en plusieurs propositions, comme présenté dans certaines occasions. Spike envoie plusieurs lettres à la fois dans Farces et griffon, et transporte six billets pour le Grand Gala Équestre dans L'Invitation. Il a aussi ses limites : Twilight le trouve recroquevillé sur le sol, gémissant et se tenant le ventre, car la Princesse Celestia lui envoie trop de rouleaux dans Le Retour de l'harmonie (partie 2). Dans L'Incroyable Pouvoir de Pinkie Pie, Celestia vient chercher l'un des rouleaux elle-même, alors que Spike est sur le point de l'envoyer depuis la terrasse de la bibliothèque. Le feu de Spike a des effets différents sur les objets dans des situations différentes. Dans Farces et griffon, son hoquet de feu cause à la Princesse Celestia une douche avec un grand nombre de rouleaux, dont il peut aussi le faire volontairement. Dans Une chouette fin, il incinère accidentellement un livre avec un éternuement. De même, il incinère un papier de nouvelles pendant l'épisode Journalistes en herbe, après avoir été surpris. Il a également utilisé son feu pour cuire les aliments dans Question de territoire, Une créature bien étrange, et dans Réunion de famille. Dans l'épisode Farces et griffon, Spike dit qu'il ne craint rien du feu, mais dans Une chouette fin, ses épines ont été légèrement brûlés par le dragon sauvage. Dans La créativité de Rarity, il est démontré que le feu du souffle de Spike est assez chaud pour faire fondre un cadenas en métal. Dans Les Jeux d'Equestria, Spike est en charge d'allumer la torche pour la cérémonie d'ouverture des Jeux d'Equestria. Mais quand il voit la foule des milliers de poneys, ses nerfs lâchent, il ne peut obtenir le meilleur de lui et son souffle de feu semble ne plus fonctionner. Plus tard dans l'épisode, un archer de glace frappe accidentellement un nuage dans le ciel, qui va en fait se transformer en une grande masse de glace qui tombe vers le stade. Lorsque les pégases sont incapables de le détourner de la foule, et les gardes de sécurité n'ayant pas le temps de défaire le sort d'incapacité, Spike entre en action, saute sur le dos de plusieurs pégases, et fait fondre la glace avec son souffle de feu. Creuser Lors de l'épisode Entre chiens et poneys, Spike déterre des joyaux pour Rarity. Il utilise plusieurs techniques différentes, y compris grattant la terre avec ses griffes, en utilisant l'arrondi de sa queue comme une pelle, et rebondissant sur sa queue comme un marteau-piqueur. L'effort ne semble pas le fatiguer le moins du monde. Commentateur et annonceur Au cours de la série, Spike a montré le talent et l'enthousiasme pour annoncer des événements. Il commence cela dans l'épisode La Compétition où il commente le concours du poney d'acier et il est tout à fait découragé quand Pinkie Pie est définie comme la commentatrice de la course des feuilles. Heureusement, elle lui demande d'être son co-animateur, à sa grande joie. Il poursuit ce rôle dans Le Défilé de haute-couture, où il fait fonction d'animateur de défilé de mode de Rarity. Dans La Création d'Equestria, il raconte l'histoire de la fondation d'Equestria. Talents musicaux Spike peut être entendu fredonner la chanson thème d'ouverture dans Farces et griffon. En plus dans Question de territoire, Spike joue du piano avec compétence pour le numéro musical de Pinkie Pie. "Prédécesseur", le Spike de 1986 dans la série de My Little Pony joue ainsi du piano pour un numéro musical des poneys. Spike joue également de la flûte dans Mission pour les pégases. Spike est un des chanteurs de la chorale dans La Création d'Equestria et dans le Chanson des frères Flim Flam mais on ne l'entend pas très bien. Il chante dans la chanson Je n'étais pas préparée à ça avec Twilight ainsi que dans la Ballade de l'Empire de Cristal en arrière-plan mais sa voix n'est pas entendue. Il chante aussi dans De vrais amis, Voilà encore une belle journée (reprise) et Pinkie, la reine des fête réussies. Dans Apprendre à apprendre et La Quête de l'arc-en-ciel (partie 2), Spike joue du tambour. Spike chante aussi dans Les Jeux d'Equestria l'hymne des vainqueurs qui est celui des Wonderbolts, mais il ne connaît pas l'hymne, il improvise donc un texte et le chante d'une manière nerveuse. Habitudes alimentaires thumb|303x303px L'amour de Spike pour les joyaux est représenté dans plusieurs épisodes. Dans Question de territoire, Little Strongheart offre à Spike un bol de turquoises à l'heure du dîner. Dans Entre chiens et poneys, Spike est tenté de manger les joyaux que Rarity lui demande de déterrer. Dans La Fête manquée, Pinkie le soudoie avec un plateau de pierres précieuses. Dans L'anniversaire de Spike, Spike préfère un petit gâteau de saphir sur son gâteau d'anniversaire. Dans Spike, baby-sitter d'animaux, il veut faire cuire ses joyaux dans un gâteau, mais chaque fois qu'il essaie, il finit par les manger. La couleur de joyau préféré de Spike est révélé dans Les Jeux d'Equestria quand il demande au poney de cristal de le nourrir avec les joyaux verts. Dans L'Invitation, il essaie de commander des pierres précieuses dans un restaurant mais se contente de "frites de foin". Dans La Meilleure Nuit de tous les temps, il mange des beignets en attendant les autres. Dans La Pomme au panier, il adore les muffins. Quand Spike mange trop de crème glacée, il a des maux de ventre. Cuisine Spike est un bon cuisinier. Dans Une chouette fin, Twilight demande à Spike de préparer des cookies pour ses amies. Spike cuit la nourriture pour la fête de la Princesse Celestia dans Une créature bien étrange, et il mange des pâtisseries et boit du thé tout en regardant la migration des dragons dans Spike cherche sa famille. Toutefois, dans Le Code d'honneur des dragons, il fait un travail horrible à la cuisson d'une tarte aux pommes. Dans Spike, baby-sitter d'animaux, Spike passe le plus clair de l'épisode à tenter de faire un gâteau de joyaux, mais il finit par manger tous les joyaux avant de pouvoir aller dans la pâte. Il propose alors de garder les animaux de ses amies poneys en échange de joyaux. Dans Les Cours de Twilight, quand tous les amis des Chercheuses de talent arrivent à la bibliothèque, Twilight demande à Spike de faire plus de nachos pour les invités. Quand il revient avec le plateau, il remarque que tous les jeunes poneys sont partis et il devra jeter les nachos à la poubelle. Spike adulte On voit Spike comme un adulte dans plusieurs épisodes. La première forme est dans le fantasme de sauver Rarity dans Entre chiens et poneys, ensuite c'est dans le flashback de Twilight dans l'épisode Les Chercheuses de talent, Twilight transforme accidentellement Spike en dragon adulte avant que la Princesse Celestia remette les chose en ordre. La troisième représentation est dans L'anniversaire de Spike. Représentation dans les films Equestria Girls Spike accompagne Twilight Sparkle dans le monde parallèle humain afin de récupérer la couronne de Twilight que Sunset Shimmer a volé. Comme la première fois, Fluttershy s'est prise d'affection pour lui, et Spike est sous le charme de Rarity comme dans la série originale. Par la suite, Spike parle devant les amies de Twilight quand celle-ci avoue qu'elle vient d'un autre monde, il se vante d'être un redoutable dragon pour charmer Rarity. Spike avertit Twilight du danger mais doit se cacher dans son sac à dos. Spike est fidèle à Twilight et ne la laisse jamais tomber. Rainbow Rocks Le film Spike apparaît dans le deuxième film, d’abord vu comme dragon dans le château de Twilight en lisant un livre de Casse-Cou. Il demande à Twilight s'il peut l’accompagner au lycée de Canterlot dans le monde humain, elle accepte, à la grande joie de Spike. Au Sugarcube Corner, Spike annonce que Twilight a maintenant un château, ce qui enjoue Rarity. On revoit ensuite Spike au lycée de lycée de Canterlot où les protagonistes utilisent leur magie pour vaincre les Dazzlings mais rien ne se produit, il sort sa tête du sac à dos de Twilight en disant qu’elle doit utiliser maintenant sa magie de l’amitié. Tout au long du film, Spike encourage Twilight et dit que tout le monde a confiance en elle pour trouver le contre-sort. Durant la soirée-pyjama chez Pinkie Pie, il est présent sur une photo avec Rarity, Fluttershy et Sunset Shimmer en attrapant son biscuit. Il dort peu après avec Fluttershy. Rarity , Fluttershy et Sunset Shimmer (n'oubliez pas Spike!).PNG Spike_ID_EG.png Le lendemain, quand les Rainbooms s’entrainent sur le contre-sort, il dit que leur répétition est bien mieux que les cinq dernières fois, ce qui agace Big McIntosh qui lui répondra par « Non ». Lorsque les Rainbooms participent à la bataille de chant, Spike reste chaque fois dans les bras de Sunset Shimmer mais quand elles terminent leur chansons, il retourne dans le sac à dos de Twilight. Plus tard, lorsque Trixie enferme les filles, seul Spike reste libre et sauvera les Rainbooms le soir en expliquant qu’il a pris beaucoup de temps pour chercher quelqu’un qui peut l’aider et qui n’est pas sous l’influence des Dazzlings, et ce personnage est : DJ Pon-3. A la fin, quand les personnages principaux auront vaincu les Dazzlings, Spike et Twilight devront retourner dans leur monde d’Equestria. Une scène post-générique laisse voir une fille enquêtant sur les phénomènes étranges ayant lieu au lycée de Canterlot (qui sont en réalité la magie de Twilight et ses amies). Ses seuls mots seront : « ça ne fait aucun doute Spike, il se passe définitivement quelque chose d’étrange dans cette école ». Il s'agit de l'homologue humain de Twilight, ainsi que Spike en chien qui ne peut pas parler. Les homologues de Spike et Twilight reviennent dans les films suivants. Dog Spike ID EG2.png Spike_the_Dog_ID_EG3.png Courts métrages Twilight et Spike sont les seuls à ne pas avoir de court métrage. Cependant, Spike apparaît dans "La Journée idéale" quand il battra Applejack dans un jeu de force à la place de Rainbow Dash. Galerie Twilight demande à Spike d'aller lui chercher le livre sur les prophéties S1E01.png Spike envoie la lettre S1E01.png Sweet Apple.png Spike avec des animaux S1E07.png Spike glousse sur le lac gelé S1E11.png Manly Spike waiting S1E19.png Spike chevalier S1E19.png Spike bébé S1E23.png Spike gigantic head sticking out spire cropped S1E23.png Spike écrit à la princesse S1E24.png Spike a grandit S2E10.png Spike adulte.jpg Spike - Narrator S2E11.png Spike as Hum Drum ID S04E06.png Spike crystal dragon ID S3E02.png Spike Noogie S02E21.png 201px-Garble holds Spike upside down S02E21.png 201px-Dragons laughing at Spike S2E21.png 201px-Spike meeting the dragons S2E21.png 202px-Spike sucking thumb S2E21.png Spike se présente à Applejack (S03E09).png Spike entouré par les animaux (S03E11).png Spike ID S4E24.png Spike Navbox Perso.png Rarity , Fluttershy et Sunset Shimmer (n'oubliez pas Spike!).PNG Dog Spike ID EG2.png Cathy weseluck dans le rôle de Spike.PNG spike.jpg Catégorie:Personnages principaux Catégorie:Personnages masculins Catégorie:Familiers de Canterlot Catégorie:Familiers de Poneyville Catégorie:Créatures